The Town of Giggles
by B-man3
Summary: Could the Town of giggles be the answer to all of Mike and Sulley's problems at Monsters Inc?
1. Chapter 1

The town of giggles.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Al snifbit got into bed  
  
"Go to sleep now Al" said his mum sweetly  
  
"Alright" Al replied "But what about the.?"  
  
He paused, glancing over at his closet.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Nothing" Al sighed, "It was probably just a dream"  
  
He snuggled down in bed and wrapped himself up in his duvet.  
  
"Goodnight then" called his mum softly.  
  
"Night mum" Al whispered back. His mum Left the room and the lights went out.  
  
Hiding in the shadows, a squid-like creature opened the closet door.  
  
"You're mine Al" he sniggered  
  
He crept up to the bed on his front legs and then peered over the bedside. He uncurled his tentacles and wrapped them around Al's neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And Tickled!  
  
Al Woke up with a start, spluttering with laughter.  
  
"O.k.! O.k.! Stop it!" he giggled, "You're killing me!"  
  
As he said that he died literally. He went limp and flopped over the Squid's arms.  
  
"Oops" he sighed  
  
His best friend Eric unplugged his V.R. headset, the image went caput and he was brought back to the real world in an instant. Eric pulled the headset off his head.  
  
"Ya killed 'im again didn't ya?" he grunted  
  
"Sorry Eric" the Squid muttered "I'm useless"  
  
"No way am I letting you on the laugh floor, you're a threat to the infant health! Go study the joke library for a while. NEXT!"  
  
The Two nerdy monsters plodded up to Eric.  
  
"Hey Smitty! Hey Needleman!"  
  
"Wha, Hey Eric" Whined Smitty "We need some work on our jokes"  
  
"DO NOT!" Needleman stormed into another argument.  
  
"Guys, guys, there are right and wrong ways to make someone laugh" Eric soothed "You can't just try and fire a few jokes to knock 'em down. You knock 'em down like this.Blewwwgghwwaghh!"  
  
Eric blew a huge raspberry and slapped himself with his huge leathery tongue. The two nerds fell down laughing and their giggles rippled through the simulation equipment. The monsters picked themselves off the floor after a moment and tittered to themselves.  
  
"Boy, I wish I could entertain like that!" Needleman sighed  
  
"Hey! You can! For example, see Gary back there? Tell me what he did wrong" Eric said  
  
"Uh-heee, uh, ah, heee, erm, ah, heee uh, erm."  
  
"He killed the kid!" The familiar bulky figure of Sulley, otherwise known as James. P. Sullivan, Head monster, slumped into the room.  
  
"Sulley!" Eric greeted him "I bought you a new tie!"  
  
Sulley smiled "Aww thanks Eric." Sulley stopped and returned to his stern face, realising they were digressing. "Wait a minute, this is important!" he grunted "Now then, you've got to be gentle with children o.k.? But you've also got to be funny, hilarious, entertaining. you've got to be more like.my friend Mike Wazowski!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaahh!" A cry let rip through Mike's apartment from the mouth of his new baby sister.  
  
"Aww Susie!" Mike groaned, "I gotta practise my act for work!"  
  
He reached out and grabbed a bottle of monster milk, then shoved it into the little Wazowski's mouth. She immediately stopped crying as it was her favourite.  
  
"I wish all problems could be overcome that easily" he sighed, thinking of the current laugh shortage at Monsters Inc. Well it could be worse, he thought. He could still be up against rival Randall Boggs. Though he couldn't exactly picture the monster on a tricycle trying to outdo him.  
  
"Oh Ha Ha! Ha! Ha! Randall on a tricyle! Oh that's rich! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Mike laughed out loud  
  
"Hee, Hee, Randall!" Susie giggled.  
  
Mike knelt down "Randall bad"  
  
"Bad" Susie repeated gullibly.  
  
Ding! Dong! The doorbell went and Mike went to answer it. Holding Susie in his arms, he nudged the door open with his foot. Roz stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Wazowski, I'm the new nanny"  
  
"Roz?" Mike exclaimed "I thought you retired from Monsters Inc last Friday!" Mike remembered, he'd gone to the party.  
  
"I didn't retire Wazowski, I just resigned" Roz croaked "There was nothing left to work undercover for at Monsters Incorporated, but I'm still a member of the Monstroplolis circle of nannies"  
  
Mike certainly couldn't argue with that.  
  
"O.k then, I'll see you when I get home from work" Mike said, giving Susie to Roz and backing out through the door "Just remember that she likes semi- skimmed monster milk and watching TV at 3oclock, oh, and if Eddie calls, just make like an answer-machine and hang up"  
  
Mike skipped out of the apartment building and bumped into Sulley, who was coming in to see him.  
  
"Mike!" He cried, " Well, well. Were you coming to pick ME up for once?"  
  
"Was I? I mean I was! Yes!" Mike replied "How ya doing? Coping as new owner of Monsters Inc?"  
  
They started walking down the Monstropolis main road to the factory in the centre of town.  
  
"How's the, ah, laugh shortage?" Mike asked his once ferocious friend  
  
"Oh I don't know Mike, there must be an easier way to make power" Sulley sighed "Some sort of machine to make it less tiring"  
  
"Come-on Sulley, we don't want to be getting lazy now do we?" Mike said, "We just need a little rest, just like everyone else. Hey, guess who's getting close to breaking the all-time laugh record?"  
  
Sulley's eyes lit up "You?"  
  
"No, but Oscar's getting really close" Mike replied "Now, Come-on, we'll be late" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
A hippo-like monster met Sulley and Mike as they came into the Main Hall.  
  
"Hi Sulley," She said "Do you want biscuits with your coffee today? Because you've been on and off for a while"  
  
"Sulley is this your girlfriend?" Mike asked teasingly  
  
"No" Sulley blushed "She's my personal secretary"  
  
He turned to the hippo-monster.  
  
"Erm, not today Dinah, I'm working on the laugh floor, but thanks for asking!" Sulley smiled, backing away and continuing towards the laugh floor.  
  
"Will you be quiet?" He hissed to Mike "It's my first time at this sort of thing"  
  
"Yeah, sorry I guess" Mike apologised "It's hard to picture you with a girlfriend"  
  
"Well it would for you!" Sulley replied "But there comes a time in every monsters life where he needs. a different kind of company"  
  
"Right." Mike said slowly  
  
"I mean, I doubt Celia came onto you at first sight." Said Sulley  
  
Mike raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh nevermind."  
  
Mike and Sulley waved to Celia before entering the locker room. Mike opened his locker and retrieved a box of dental floss.  
  
"Hey, why don't we double-date tonight?" Mike asked his furry friend "Me and Celia, and you and Dinah"  
  
"Oh I don't know Mike, I haven't even known her long" Sulley sighed, "She doesn't even know I care"  
  
"Boooooring" Mike droned "You gotta speed it up Sulley! Ask her tonight"  
  
"But Mike."  
  
"Hey, Buddy" Mike Assured "I wouldn't tell you to do anything that I haven't tried on Celia first"  
  
Sulley groaned "Oh all right. But just as friends" He reached into his locker and got his deodorant.  
  
Mike looked over "Hey have you got any of the new ones?"  
  
"Uh- Moldy cheese, toxic waste . and, uh . sulpher fumes"  
  
"Ah, so you've got the new sulpher, Mr Lova lova?"  
  
"Shut up!" Sulley groaned  
  
They closed their locker and walked onto the laugh floor  
  
"Speed it up guys," Said Eric as they came in "There IS a laugh shortage"  
  
"Why does everyone keep reminding me?" Mike muttered to himself.  
  
The two monsters got to their station.  
  
"You all set Mike?" Sulley asked his one-eyed chum.  
  
"Um, jokes, erm, let's see, a man walks into a bar.ouch!"  
  
"That's an old one!" Sulley sighed "You got any new material?"  
  
"Noo!" Mike groaned, "I've been so busy lately! Susie kept me up last night and I couldn't think of any! What am I gonna do? I'll be booed offstage; I'm ruined! I'll never entertain again!"  
  
"Mike."  
  
Mike continued, "Every room I'll go in, they'll just laugh in my face! I'll have a loser reputation!"  
  
"Mike."  
  
Mike continued still "And they'll talk about me at school, saying 'Which monster did you get last night?' 'Oh I got the stupid one-eyed one again!'"  
  
"Mike."  
  
Mike spun around "WHAT?" He blurted out.  
  
"I think you're forgetting something," Sulley said  
  
"I know! I've got a memory of a goldfish!" Mike wailed  
  
"No!" Sulley laughed, "You're forgetting that I'm the boss"  
  
Mike finally got what Sulley said. "Yes" He said, "You are aren't you? You'll let me off won't you? That is what you're saying isn't it? You're not planning to fire me?"  
  
"Mike, as far as I'm concerned. You'll be working here till you're one hundred and two. Now sike yourself up and go in there for the best 'unscripted' performance of your life!"  
  
"Yeah!" Cried Mike  
  
Their required door came down and attached itself to their station.  
  
"Go get 'em tiger" Sulley whispered.  
  
"We're on in five" Called Eric "four-three-two-one! Entertain!"  
  
Everyone opened their door and went in, where as Mike clawed at the door and zoomed straight in growling. However, when he got through, a different expression came across his face, immediately.  
  
For a start, it was quiet. There was no one there. But the first thing he noticed was the room he was in. It was a palace and huge in size! Everywhere he looked it was gold! Gold, shining in the sun, which was the second thing, he noticed.  
  
"It's day time," He murmured.  
  
The third thing he noticed was what he could hear. There was laughter everywhere. Golden laughter. Laughter that could solve all the problems at Monsters Inc. The idea hit him.  
  
Back at Monsters Inc, Eric hammered his fist on the door.  
  
"Wazowski!" He yelled, "Everyone's finished work and you haven't even left the room yet! Open up!"  
  
"Maybe he's saving all his laughs up for when he comes out," Sulley suggested.  
  
"Maybe he's not going to come out Sulley!" Eric snapped "I've heard about Monsters that like the room that they're in so much, they don't want to leave! They become obsessed with them and vice versa! Humans keep them as pets, and before they know it, BAM! They're chained up in the back yard"  
  
Suddenly, the light above the door lit up.  
  
"He's coming out!" Cried Sulley  
  
He was right; Mike was coming out. With 50 canisters full of laughter. 


End file.
